the Blood of a Vampire
by code emperor
Summary: Keganjilan adalah makhluk selain manusia yang berada di dunia ini yang mengintai dari dalam kegelapan, monster yang berada di luar akal sehat dan akal manusia, ku pikir mereka hanyalah sebuah khayalan sebuah khayalan semata tapi malam ini takdir mempertemukan ku dengan salah satu diantara mereka.


**yang** **B** **dari** **V**

 **Bab 1**

1

Mungkin banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa makhluk di bumi ini hanya ada hewan, tumbuhan dan juga manusia tapi sebenarnya masih ada makhluk lain yang mengisi dunia ini yang keberadaannya jarang menunjukkan dirinya di depan manusia sehingga keberadaannya jadi sangat misterius bagi kita, mereka adalah keganjilan.

Keganjilan adalah makhluk selain manusia yang berada di dunia ini yang mengintai dari dalam kegelapan, monster yang berada di luar akal sehat dan akal manusia, ku pikir mereka hanyalah sebuah khayalan sebuah hanyalan semata tpi malam ini takdir mempertemukan ku dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

"dasar Asuma-sense, dia benar-benar membuat hari ku menjadi benar- benar sial" gerutu ku pada guru yang satu itu, ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri ku.

Coba saja kau bayangkan gara-gara terlambat beberapa menit saja aku disuruh berlari keliling lapangan basket sebanyak sepuluh kali sebelum dibolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas dan setelah usai sekolah dia menyuruh ku untuk membersihkan semua toilet beserta gudang di sekolah walau pun ku mengerjakan itu dengan beberapa murid lain yang terlambat pada hari ini tetap pekerjaan itu yang memakan tenaga dan juga waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Asuma-sense memang merupakan guru yang sangat disiplin dalam mengajar atau bahkan menghukum muridnya, walau hukum yang di berikan-nya itu bertujuan agar sang murid tidak mengulangi ke salahnya tetap saja aku ini seorang murid bukannya atlit lari maraton atau pengurus kamar mandi.

"sebaiknya aku cepat, bisa-bisa paman teuchi marah karena aku terlambat" kata ku sambil berlari karena melihat jam di lengan ku yang sudah menunjukkan jam 19:45 yang berarti aku terlambat hampir 1 jam.

Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya aku sampai di tujuan ku "maaf aku terlambat" kata ku ketika memasuki sebuah restoran maid dari pintu belakang di dalam sana ada orang pria tua yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"cepatlah naruto kita lagi banyak pengunjung" kata seorang pria tua yang tengah meletakkan masakannya di atas piring.

"baik paman teuchi" kata ku sambil berlari ke arah ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju sekolah ku dengan pakai seragam koki di restoran ini.

Bukan karena aku bekerja di restoran maid ini, aku akan berpakaian seperti seorang maid melainkan kemeja lengan pendek dengan nama restoran di dada bagian kiri dan bagian bawah hanya lah celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam dan sebuah celemek berwarna putih melilit pinggang ku.

"tencho kita mendapat pesanan 1 porsi ramen pedas dan satu porsi nasi omlate" kata seorang maid yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna merah berkaca mata yang bernama karin.

"siap. Naruto kau yang mengurus omlet aku yang mengurus ramen"kata teuchi kepada mendengar itu aku pun mengangguk dan langsung memasak pesanan tersebut.

22:00

"akhirnya selesai juga" kata seorang maid yang sudah selesai berganti baju seragam-nya gadis itu yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna coklat yang bernama ayame yang merupakan anak gadisnya teuchi.

"naruto kami pulang duluan" kata ayame di ikuti oleh tiga orang lain yang yaitu karin, mei dan shion.

"sebaiknya aku juga cepat-cepat pulang" kata ku sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti "naruto tunggu sebentar" mendengar perkataan teuchi dari arah luar restoran membuat ku berjalan ke arah teuchi

"ano teuchi kotak-kotak ini isinya apa?" kata ku melihat kotak-kotak yang berada di sekitar teuchi.

"ini stok bahan masakan kita untuk satu bulan ke depan, seharusnya mereka datang sore tadi tapi karena ada masalah di jalan tadi sehingga mereka baru datang sekarang" mendengar itu aku hanya ber-oh ria saja .

"jadi naruto tolong kau pindah kotak ini ke dalam kulkas dan kunci pintunya kalau sudah selesai" kata teuchi sambil memberikan kunci restoran dan berjalan meninggalkan ku.

'hari ini aku benar-benar sial' pikir ku meratapi nasib ku hari ini

2

22:30

Setelah selesai membereskan tugas untuk menyimpan kotak-kotak itu ke dalam kulkas restoran dan mengunci pintu restoran, aku pun berjalan pulang ke kosan ku.

"haa... akhirnya aku bisa istirahat di kosan ku"kataku sambil terus berjalan. jalan sudah sangat sepi mungkin karena orang-orang sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing. Aku memasuki sebuah terowongan yang cukup gelap karena pencahayaan yang minim yang membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya aku pun masuk ke dalam terowongan.

Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk bersandar di pinggir terowongan dengan sebuah lampu menyinari tubuhnya sehingga aku dapat melihat sosok-nya dengan cukup jelas.

Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan kulit berwarna putih, mata berwarna lavender dan rambut coklat panjangnya yang disinari sorotan lampu membuat rambutnya terlihat begitu berkilauan tapi ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhnya karena tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar dan luka bekas sayat seperti baru ia dapatkan, darah keluar dari luka di tubuhnya.

Ia mengenakan gaun yang berdominasi warna hitam dan juga merah tapi gaun yang ia kenakan sudah banyak lubang seperti dirusak dengan benda tajam.

Ia menyadari keberadaan ku dan menatap ku dengan mata yang begitu dingin dan tajam seakan bila ku tatap terlalu lama aku akan membeku di buatnya walau begitu aku merasa sorot mata itu menyimpan kesedihan di dalamnya "apa mau manusia?" tanya gadis butuh waktu bagi ku untuk agar dapat menjawab pertanyanya.

"ano apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ku

"apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja di matamu manusia? Tentu saja kondisi-nya saat ini tidaklah dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja"

Memang benar dilihat dari mana pun kondisi-nya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja

"lalu apa ada yang ku bantu, nona?"

"nona? Apa kau sedang menggoda ku yang sedang terluka ini manusia?" jujur aku memanggilnya dengan kata 'nona' karena pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti orang kaya atau mungkin dia hanya sedang cosplay tapi kurasa panggilan 'nona' itu cukup sopan terlebih lagi aku tidak mengenal.

"ano bukan begitu maksudku. aku hanya berpikir mungkin aku bisa menolongmu" kata ku sedikit gugup karena kesalahan paham tadi.

Mendengar itu ia mulai tersenyum pada ku bukan sebuah senyum senang karena seseorang datang menolongnya melainkan sebuah senyum mengerikan terpasang di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kha..kha... ha...ha...ha..." dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak suara tawa nya membuat suasana menjadi makin menakutkan untuk ku, aura yang ia pancar kan terasa sangat gelap dan juga mengerikan seakan-akan yang berada di depan ku ini bukanlah manusia biasa atau mungkin ia memang bukan manusia.

setelah selesai tertawa ia pun mulai berbicara lagi pada ku "memang-nya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mu, manusia?"aura gelap yang kurasakan darinya perlahan-lahan menghilang, aku tetap masih diam karena masih terkejut dengan aura gelap yang tiba-tiba ia pancar-kan barusan.

" kau begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak dapat menjawab ku, Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menolong ku jika kau takut pada ku sebaiknya kau pulang saja manusia, kau tidak akan bisa menolong ku"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata barusan. dia benar, tidak mungkin aku bisa menolongnya jika aku sendiri takut kepadanya "maaf karena tidak sopan tadi, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolong mu"

"kau bohong, apa benar kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolong ku manusia?"

"iya, kalau itu bisa menolongmu"

Sebuah senyum terukir kembali di wajahnya walau tidak se-menakutkan tadi, senyumnya itu masih dapat membuat ku merinding.

"bagaimana kalau ku bilang kau harus mati, apa kau akan bersedia mati untuk ku?"mendengar perkataannya yang terdengar tidak bercanda membuat ku terdiam kaku karena rasa takut yang kurasakan, aku dapat merasa bahwa ia akan benar-benar membunuh ku saat ini juga.

"ha...ha... lihat kalian para manusia hanya bisa bermulut besar saja tanpa dapat membuktikan perkataan kalian. Sebaiknya kau pergi karena keberadaan mu di sini tidak ada gunanya bagi ku" kata-katanya. gadis itu menatap langit terowongan sekali lagi.

Ketika hendak pergi seperti yang ia katakan, aku melihat ekspresi sedih yang ia tunjukkan ketika kembali menatap terowongan dengan wajah sedih, wajah ketika seseorang yang tengah putus asa. Melihat itu membuat ku menyesali pikiran ku untuk lari meninggalkannya.

"ano..ak-" "akhirnya aku menemukan mu hanabi sang bangsawan vampire" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kata ada seseorang yang memotong kata-kata ku, dia seseorang pria dari ujung terowongan.

Apa ia tadi bilang bahwa gadis yang tengah duduk di dekatku ini adalah seorang vampire yang sering di ceritakan di baik di buku mau pun di film-film sebagai sesosok monster penghisap darah manusia.

"siapa kau?" kata orang itu sambil melihat ke arah ku, aku merasa sebuah aura yang tidak biasa dari pria itu, aura yang gelap dan dingin tapi tidak sekuat dari gadis ini yang baru ku tau adalah seorang vampire.

"hm sepertinya kau sudah menemukan penyelamat mu, gadis vampire" pria itu berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam panjang dan pupil matanya berbentuk seperti mata ular. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan beberapa motive awan merah.

"hm penyelamat ? Apa kau sedang bercanda dari pada aku, bukannya kau orochimaru yang seharusnya memerlukan pertolongan teman-teman mu" kata hanabi itu sambil berusaha berdiri dengan memegang dinding terowongan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"melihat kondisi mu yang sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan pertolongan mereka cukup aku sendiri untuk mengalahkan mu" kata pria itu sambil berjalan ke arah kami dengan santai.

"aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu jadi sebaiknya kau menyingkir bocah atau kau juga akan ku singkirkan bersama dia" kata pria itu. Benar apa yang ia katakan ini semua bukan urusanku jadi bukannya sebaiknya aku lari dari pada harus melibatkan diri dengan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti ini.

Hanabi tak mengatakan apa pun ia langsung berlari ke arah orochimaru namun orochimaru tidak tinggal diam ia mengankat tangannya ke arah hanabi dan dua puluh ekor ular melesat keluar dari lengan jubah orochimaru namun dengan mudah hanabi berhasil mencabik ular-ular itu satu-persatu dengan kuku tangan. jarak mereka semakin mendekat ketika hanabi hendak memberikan sebuah pukulan ke arah orochimaru namun sebelum pukulan hanabi berhasil mengenai orochimaru ,orochimaru sudah melompat mundur dan mendarat dan berdiri di atas langit-langit terowongan

aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini hanabi yang sebelumnya terlihat tengah terluka cukup parah dapat berlari dengan lincah seperti barusan dan hal yang dilakukan Orochimaru pun sulit untuk di percaya, ia dapat mengeluarkan ular-ular dalam jumlah yang banyak dengan kecepatan dan panjang ular yang tidak seperti ular pada umumnya terlebih lagi ia dapat berdiri di atas terowongan seperti ketika ia berdiri di atas tanah.

"apa sudah selesai ? sebaiknya kau menyerah vampire dan mati dengan tenang" sekali lagi orochimaru mengeluarkan seekor ular yang berukuran raksasa dari dalam tangan kanannya, ular itu membuka mulutnya hendak memakan hanabi walau sempat terdorong tapi hanabi berhasil menahan serangan ular terbut dengan cara memegang taring ular tersebut

"apa hanya segini kemampuan mu,jangan meremehkan ku manusia ular" kata hanabi sambil melihat kearah orochimaru yang memasang wajah tidak percaya bahwa ularnya berhasil dihentikan oleh hanabi

"benar kah itu?" Aku tidak percaya tiba-tiba sosok orochimaru keluar dari mulut ular dan langsung menusuk perut hanabi dengan sebuah pedang yang ia genggam sekarang ini hingga menembus perut hanabi yang terbuka tanpa perlindungan karena kedua tangannya tengah memegang taring ular tersebut.

'bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam mulut ular itu' pikir ku, aku melihat tubuh orochimaru yang sebelumnya bergantung di langit-langit perlahan berubah menjadi pasir begitu juga tubuh ular yang tadi menyerang hanabi.

"sepertinya kau-lah yang telah meremehkan ku vampire" kata orochimaru sambil menarik pedangnya

"ugh.." teriak hanabi sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan juga perutnya tidak puas dengan itu orochimaru menendang hanabi dengan ku hingga hanabi terpental ke belakang.

Hanabi tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah, Orochimaru berjalan sambil tersenyum menyeringai kepada hanabi "masih mau melawan ?" kata orochimaru sambil menendang hanabi yang sudah lemah.

Sebaiknya aku lari dari sini dari pada aku harus terlibat dari pada aku harus terlibat lebih jauh lagi, tidak ada alasan bagi ku untuk menolong hanabi terlebih lagi jika yang di kata orochimaru adalah benar kalau gadis itu adalah vampire maka memang seharusnya ia dilenyapkan demi kebaikan manusia.

Aku berbalik berniat lari 'kalian para manusia hanya bisa berbicara saja tanpa dapat membuktikan perkataan kalian' tiba-tiba kata-kata hanabi kembali terdengar di kepalaku bukan hanya suaranya wajah sedih gadis itu pun kembali tergambar jelas di kepalaku, 'apa benar bila aku meninggalkan dia sekarang? padahal aku sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolongnya' tanya ku pada diriku sendiri

"aarg..." pekik hanabi ketika orochimaru itu menginjak leher hanabi sehingga hanabi kesulitan bernafas

"sekarang bagi ku membunuh mu sangatlah mudah" kata orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

lengan hanabi memegang kaki orochimaru mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak berhasil tampaknya ia sudah sangat ke lelahan "sebaiknya kau lenyap dari dunia ini vampire" kata orochimaru itu sambil terus menginjak leher hanabi.

" menjauhlah kau darinya" kataku sambil berlari ke arah orochimaru berusaha memukul orochimaru tersebut namun sebelum aku berhasil memukulnya pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

"sudah jelas aku akan melindunginya" kata ku membelakangi hanabi yang masih tergeletak di tanah,aku melihat sosok hanabi hanabi yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lakukan dan kembali melihat orochimaru yang memasang wajah tidak senang.

"apa kau tidak mengerti kondisi saat ini bocah yang kau tolong itu adalah seorang vampire tapi bukan seorang vampire biasa dia adalah seorang bangsawan vampire yang sangat berbahaya, dia cuma seorang moster yang membahayakan manusia dasar bocah bodoh" teriak orochimaru itu

"ya aku mungkin sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena sudah berusaha menolong seorang vampire"

"lalu kenapa kau membantunya ?"

"itu karena aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melakukan apa pun untuk menolongnya dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janji ku karena itu adalah jalan hidup ku" kata ku mantap

"baiklah kalau begitu kau juga akan ku habisi dengan vampire yang sudah tidak berdaya itu" kata orochimaru sombong mendengar itu aku langsung merentangkan kedua tangan ku berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari serangan pri ular yang bisa menyerang kapan pun juga.

"siapa yang kau panggil tidak berdaya manusia ular" kata hanabi sambil menyentuh pundak ku walau ia berkata begitu aku dapat menduga sebenarnya kondisinya sudah sangat parah.

"tentu saja kau memangnya siapa lagi" kata orochimaru sombong

"jangan sombong kau manusia alasanku dari tadi diam adalah untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membunuhmu"

"benarkah kalau begitu tunjukan padaku"

"uaaa" pekik ku ketika tiba-tiba hanabi menggendong seperti seorang pengantin wanita

"jadi itu rencana mu?" kata orochimaru dengan suara merendahkan

"hei manusia tutup telingamu" perintah hanabi,mendengar perintah itu aku langsung menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku rapat-rapat.

Hanabi mulai menarik nafas "wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak hanabi sangat kencang sehingga membuat sebuah gelombang kejut yang membuat orochimaru terpental ke belakang, walau sempat terpental ke belang tapi ia berhasil memijakan kakinya ke tanah dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya

Kreg kreeeg buugh buugh

"arg.." teriak orochimaru ketika sebuah puing atap terowongan menimpah tubuhnya. Jadi ini rencana hanabi yaitu membuat terowongan ini rubuh dengan mengunakan gelombang kejut dari suara teriakannya.

Bagian atap terowongan berjatuhan sosok orochimaru mulai tidak terlihat karena puing-puing terowongan menutupi tubuhnya aku terkejut ketika melihat sebuah puing atap terowongan yang cukup besar hendak jatuh menipah kami.

"hanabi awas di atas" kata ku, ia menengok ke atas dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melompat. Ini lompatan yang sangat kuat sehingga kami bahkan dapat keluar dari terowongan tersebut.

Aku merasa seakan-akan kami tengah terbang di langit malam yang di terangi ulah sang bulan purnama. aku begitu terpesona melihat wajahnya dengan backgroud bulan ia tampak begitu cantik mungkin perasaan ku saja tapi aku dapat melihat sebuah senyum kecil terpasang manis di wajahnya, tanpa ku sadari aku di buat tersenyum olehnya

"kenapa kau tersenyum manusia ?" tanya hanabi ketika melihat ku tersenyum

"ano..etoo" kata ku panik karena ketahuan tengah memandangi-nya

"sudah diamlah, dari pada kau tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk berenang" karena bingung dengan apa yang hanabi katakan.

'berenang ? bukannya saat ini kita lagi di udara lalu kenapa ia bilang aku harus bersiap untuk berenang?' karena merasa bingung aku pun melihat arah lintasan jatuh kami 'sial sungai'.

Byuuuur

3

Setelah terjatuh ke dalam danau di sebuah taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari terowongan tempat kami tadi, membuat sekujur tubuh kami basah kuyub. aku melihat hanabi yang tengah duduk di samping ku ia tampak sangat ke lelah.

"ada haa...apa haa ...manusia?" kata hanabi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah mungkin itu karena pertarungan nya dengan para pemburu vampire atau mungkin karena kami terjatuh ke dalam danau.

"sebenarnya ada dua hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu" kata ku agak ragu karena takut membuat hanabi tersinggung bilang bi langsung ku katanyakan

"sudah...lah haa jangan haa.. berbelit-belit... manusia haa langsung haa saja kau bicara"

"apa benar kau seorang vampire?" tanya ku

"setelah apa yang kau lihat kau masih bertanya. Seperti yang orang itu katakan aku adalah seorang vampire tapi bukan vampire sembarang aku adalah salah satu dari bangsawan vampire dari keluarga hyuga dan karena itu juga mereka memburu ku" kata hanabi setelah mengendalikan napasnya. Mereka? Jadi masih ada orang lain selain orochimaru yang mengerjarnya.

"lalu pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa kau menolong ku padahal kau bisa membiarkan ku terkubur di di terowongan tadi seperti pria itu" kata ku sambil menatap wajahnya sebuah senyum mengerikan kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"tentu saja untuk meminum darah mu" aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya ternyata ia membawa ku seni bukalah untuk menolong ku tapi untuk meminum darah ku.

" Dengan cara itu luka ku akan cepat sembuh tapi seperti yang kau lihat kekuatan ku sudah banyak terpakai sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak jadi jika kau mau lari kau bisa lari sekarang manusia" Bukannya lari seperti apa yang hanabi katakan aku malah membuka tiga kancing atas sekolahku memperlihatkan bagian leher ku padanya dan mendekatkan diriku pada hanabi.

"apa maksudmu manusia?" kata hanabi yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ku perbuat

"Bukannya kau bilang dengan kau meminum darahku kau akan pulih dengan cepat bukan?"

"apa kau itu bodoh atau apa, mungkin aku akan meminum darah mu hingga habis dan juga untuk apa kau berjuang sangat keras untuk seorang vampire, manusia ?"

"mungkin benar kalau aku bodoh tapi aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji yang telah ku buat dengan mu" kata ku sambil tersenyum ke pada hanabi.

"kha..ha..ha.. tidak bisa ku percaya seorang manusia melakukan sejauh ini untuk menolong ku, kau ini benar-benar aneh" kata hanabi sambil tersenyum tapi bukan senyum sebuah senyum yang mengerikan melainkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis terpasang di wajahnya.

"hei manusia siapa nama mu? nama ku hanabi, hyuga hanabi dan aku adalah seorang vampire" perkataan hanabi menyadarkan ku dari pesona yang di pancarkan sang vampire cantik di hadapanku ini

"namaku adalah naruto, uzumaki naruto dan aku seorang manusia".

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu naruto"

"aku juga hanabi, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat meminum darahku sebelum salah satu dari mereka datang kemari"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya "aku sudah tidak menginginkan darah mu lagi dan terlebih lagi sekarang aku tidak mau kau mati naruto jadi selagi bisa kau pergilah jauh dari sini dan anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi" ia menatap lurus ke mataku mencoba memberikan mengintimidasi agar aku menuruti perintahnya kali ini

"tidak mau" mata hanabi membulat karena terkejut

"apa kau benar-benar ingin mati jika salah satu dari mereka kembali kemari, dengan kondisiku yang saat ini aku tidak dapat menolongmu jika-"

"Kau tidak perlu menolong ku karena aku sudah berjanji akan menolongmu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji ku"

"baiklah akan ku pegang janji mu naruto"

"tentu saja, percayakan semuanya pada ku hanabi" kata ku sambil tersenyum

"akhirnya aku menemukan kalian" senyum ku pun hilang karena tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orochimaru 'bagaimana ia bisa selamat dan datang ke mari?'aku berdiri mencoba mencari suara orochimaru yang mungkin tengah bersiap menyerang kami

"ugh..." tiba-tiba dua ekor ular putih besar melesat cepat dan langsung melilit tubuh kami kuat-kuat dan mengangkat tubuh kami ke atas udara.

"apa kalian merindukan ku?" orochimaru melihat ku dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya sudah ku duga kalau suara itu memang miliknya.

"ka..kau.. ba..gai..mana bi..sa kau di..sini?" tanya ku sambil tergagap-gagap karena menahan rasa sakit di perutku.

"bila seorang bocah seperti mu bisa selamat maka aku yang seorang pemburu vampire seperti ku pasti bisa selamat" kata orochimaru

Aku melihat hanabi huga tengah terlilit "hana...bi lari..lah, ku..mo..hon la..ri..lah ka..kau pas..ti mas..sih pu..nya ke...sem...patan un...tuk... la..lari" Ia hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya 'apa ia benar-benar sudah ke habisan tenaga untuk bisa kabur'

"sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan tenaga ya vampire namun aku akan membunuh bocah ini terlebih dahulu agar kau tidak dapat memulihkan diri mu" kata orochimaru sambil melihat ke arah ku

"kau..ja..ngan berani menyentuhnya" teriak hanabi

"diamlah kau dan tunggulah saja giliran mu vampire" kata orochimaru "ugh" teriak ku ketika ular putih orochimaru melemparku hingga tubuhku terbentur sebuah pohon, perlahan-lahan pandanganku mulai menghitam "hanabi" kata ku dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku pun menghilang sepenuhnya.

4

"naruto" teriak ku kepada sosok naruto yang sudah berhenti bergerak

"nampaknya dia sudah mati, sayang sekali kau sekarang sudah tidak bisa meminum darahnya vampire" kata orochimaru sambil menatap rendah kepada ku

"kau-" "jangan marah hanya karena aku sudah membuang kantong darah mu vampire"

"diam kau, aku tidak menganggap dia seperti itu, dia adalah manusia yang baik tidak seperti kau brengsek" teriak ku dan tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api hitam di sekeliling ku dan membakar tubuh ular itu dengan sangat cepat hingga menjadi abu.

Setelah mendarat ke tanah api hitam yang mengelilingi ku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang yang tersisa hanya api hitam di lengan kanan ku saja.

menggunakan api hitam ketika kondisi tubuh dan energi spiritual ku dalam keadaan yang buruk seperti ini sama saja seperti bunuh diri tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan nya karena telah menghina dan membunuh naruto.

"wah..wah... seperti aku sudah membuat mu sangat marah ya" kata orochimaru sambil melompat ke belakang membuat jarak diantara kami berdua semakin besar.

dia mengeluarkan lima ekor ular dari lengan jubahnya namun aku berhasil menangkap dan menarik ular-ular itu dengan tangan kiri ku membuat orochimaru ikut tertarik ke arah ku ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat aku langsung memukulnya dengan sisa kekuatan ku yang kupunya

"ugh" aku memukulnya dengan kuat hingga terpertal jauh "arrrggghhh" teriaknya ketika api hitam ku mulai membakar tubuhnya

"dasar vampire sialan, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menyesal karena telah berani melakukan hal ini pada ku" teriak orochimaru dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu. aku berjalan kearah naruto dengan tertati-tati karena kelelahan.

Aku berjongkok di samping tubuh naruto yang sudah kaku "sudah ku katakan seharusnya kau lari selagi bisa tapi kau malah tetap bersikeras untuk menolong ku dasar bodoh" perlahan-lahan ingat ku tentang naruto berputar di dalam kepalaku, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca aku terus mencoba menahan agar air mata ini tidak keluar dari nataku.

"namun kau adalah orang pertama yang sudah mau berkorban untuk monster seperti ku yang selalu di takuti dan di benci oleh kalian para manusia" akhirnya aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku dan perlahan-lahan air mataku mulai membasahi kedua pipi "karena itu aku tidak bisa menerima kematian mu ini naruto"

"ugh.."pekik ku ketika lidahku ku gigit kuat-kuat hingga membuatnya berdarah, ku oleskan sedikit darah itu kebagian bibir ku hingga membuat bibir ku merah karena darah. Aku membangunkan tubuh bagian atas naruto agar bisa lebih dekat dengan wajah ku.

Ku dekatkan bibir ku ke bibir naruto hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain, ku masukan lidah ku ke dalam mulut naruto sehingga darahku terminum oleh naruto.

'maaf karena berbuat egois seperti ini naruto tapi aku tidak ingin kau mati naruto'

Untuk countinue ...

Ini adalah cerita pertama saya,saya ga tau apa cerita ini bagus atau sesuai dengan sekalian pembaca sekalian tapi saya harap kalian bisa memberi kritik dan juga saran agar saya dapat membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. Terima kasih telah membaca


End file.
